1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that groups objects within an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image processing apparatus uses optical character recognition (OCR) technology to extract characters within an image. Further, the image processing apparatus extracts characters, line segments, and images, and performs compression thereof separately.
A typical image editing system allows a user to manually select a plurality of objects within the displayed image by using a mouse or the like. The image editing system then classifies the selected objects.
When the image editing system is used to classify the objects extracted by the image processing apparatus, it is necessary for the user to select the objects one by one from the displayed image. Therefore, the user is required to classify the objects one by one with the image being displayed—an task which may prove complicated.